1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a testing device of electric circuit, and more particularly to a thin film probe card with flexible buffer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a conventional thin film probe card 1 for testing of optical display panels, such as liquid crystal display. The probe card 1 includes a plate 2, a plurality of wires 3, a plurality of probes 4 and an insulating film 5. The plate 2 has a contacting portion 2a and a non-contacting portion 2b. Each of the wires 3 is associated with conductive wires 6a of a testing panel 6 (FIG. 3) respectively. The probes 4 are made of conductive metal foils to cover the wires 3 on the contacting portion 2a. The insulating film 5 covers the cover the wires 3 on the non-contacting portion 2.
As shown in FIG. 3, the probes 4 of the probe card 1 contact the conductive wires 6a, such as ITO conductive film, of the testing panel 6 respectively to activate the panel. The feedback of the optical signals from the testing panel 6 will tell which the wires 6a of the panel are failure. However, in the real testing process, the probes 4 of the probes card 1 may be worn or broken after a long time of user because that the probes are contacting the wires 6a of the testing panel 6 directly, and the probes 4 take the entire pressure. The worn or broken probes 4 have a poor conductive contact with the wires 6a that is bad for the testing and shorts the life of the probe card 1.
In addition, in the condition of the probes 4 of the probe card 1 contacting the wires 6a of the testing panel 6, the wires 6a may be damaged as well that pieces of the wires 6a may be left on the probes 4. It affects the accuracy of the testing and may damage the testing panels also.